


acrômico

by PaulieLopes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albinism, F/M, One Shot, Romance, vitiligo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulieLopes/pseuds/PaulieLopes
Summary: Rose tinha vitiligo e isso não parava de retumbar em sua cabeça; um grande rótulo eterno em sua vida - talvez fosse por isso que não queria que ninguém descobrisse sobre seu diagnóstico.Mas tudo que ela realmente queria era saber se o tom da pele albina de Scorpius era idêntico ao de suas manchas.[ONE-SHOT - SCOROSE]
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley





	acrômico

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, olá, olá! 
> 
> Um dia essa ideia me atingiu com tudo na cabeça e não consegui parar de pensar nela. Estava pensando em postar no Junho Scorose do ano que vem, porque achei que não conseguiria trabalhar nela antes. Bem, estava enganada! 
> 
> Eu tenho vitiligo, e escrever essa one foi uma aventura. Eu sei que a Rose sendo ruiva e tendo a pele já tão clara, as manchas não são assim tão visíveis - mas também sei que os outros verem ou não está mais ligado à nossa percepção. 
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem, conversamos mais no fim.

**acrômico**

_uma oneshot Scorose_

_por Paulie_

A primeira mancha surgiu no seu braço direito, contornando uma pinta que tinha desde o nascimento ali. Só apareceu depois de ter passado uma semana nas férias de verão no Chalé das Conchas junto com as primas em uma grande festa do pijama que saiu completamente do controle.

Ela não se preocupou muito, se fosse ser sincera: ela tinha quatorze anos, estava prestes a entrar no quinto ano e tinha já _muito_ com o que se preocupar, como os NOM’s que ela teria de fazer ainda aquele ano – a pressão de ser a filha mais velha de Hermione Granger não era pouca, ela tinha de admitir, especialmente a pressão que ela mesmo se colocava.

Os NOM’s passaram, assim como aquele ano. E tudo deu razoavelmente certo – ela alcançou as notas que almejava e precisava para prosseguir estudando o que queria pelos próximos anos.

Durante o sexto ano, ela percebeu que algumas outras pintas do seu corpo começavam a sofrer o mesmo processo que a primeira, assim como a do braço direito estava um pouco mais destacada – e talvez um pouco maior. Mas ela não prestava tanta atenção naquilo, achava que era algo que, assim como surgiu do nada, também desapareceria um dia também do nada.

Foi apenas nas férias de verão do sexto para o sétimo ano, dois anos depois da primeira mancha, que ela começou a se preocupar que não fosse simplesmente desaparecer – e sim continuar aumentando, aumentando e aumentando. Uma nova mancha surgiu no seu mamilo esquerdo, e outra ao redor da sua boca.

Aproximadamente nessa época ela se sentou para conversar com sua mãe. Foram no St. Mungus, mas a única coisa que o medbruxo disse a elas é que aquela era uma doença trouxa, que ele não conhecia muito sobre o assunto, e indicou um dermatologista – um médico trouxa especialista em pele.

— O que você tem, Rose, se chama vitiligo. Vê como as suas manchas refletem tanto na luz ultravioleta? – ele dizia, enquanto ligava uma luz azulada sobre a sua pele e ela observava suas manchas se acenderem como uma árvore de natal – Isso acontece porque você não tem melanina nos lugares que elas estão.

O médico então explicou que aquela era uma doença autoimune, o que basicamente queria dizer que seu sistema imune não conseguia distinguir entre o que era dele mesmo e o que devia ser combatido.

— A tendência das manchas é de aumentar ao longo do tempo, Rose – o médico disso – Especialmente em tempos de estresse. Mas vamos te passar um medicamento para tentar pausar ou no mínimo frear as manchas, tudo bem? Talvez, dependendo da sua resposta, elas podem até mesmo começar a desaparecer. Tudo depende de como será.

Quando o médico mencionou os tempos de estresse, foi que ela finalmente conseguiu ligar algum dos pontos: a primeira mancha surgiu no ano antes dos NOM’s, e agora as piores manchas estavam surgindo e elas estavam aumentando em um ritmo assustados no ano antes dos NIEMs.

Com o uniforme, antes, ela conseguia esconder todas as manchas que tinha no corpo e, quando ia usar algo que não cobria tudo, passava um pouco de maquiagem em cima, ou fazia um pequeno feitiço de ilusão.

Agora, que as manchas começavam a aumentar no rosto, ela gastava um tempo absurdo cobrindo cada uma delas com maquiagem e fazendo o feitiço ali – o que também a deixava exausta no fim do dia.

Talvez seja por isso que naquele Natal ela não podia parar de olhar o amigo de Albus. Scorpius Malfoy sempre era um convidado nos natais nA Toca, mas ela nunca havia trocado mais que algumas palavras educadas com ele, ou algum assunto aleatório em alguma rodinha em que eventualmente se encontravam pelos amigos em comum que tinham.

E também nunca tinha reparado muito no seu tom de pele – apesar de Hugo ter feito milhões de perguntas para os pais depois do primeiro jantar de Natal que Malfoy participou. Rose sabia o que era albinismo, já tinha visto fotos antes, e, com seus onze anos, só conseguia achar o cabelo dele _muito_ legal.

Mas esse ano... Esse ano estava sendo atípico. Sentada no outro canto da sala e conversando com alguns primos, não podia deixar de lançar olhares frequentes para onde Scorpius encarava concentrado o tabuleiro de xadrez, aguardando o movimento do seu pai e já planejando a sua próxima jogada.

Ela queria chegar mais perto, queria comparar o tom das suas manchas com o tom da pele dele. Seria muito desrespeitoso? É claro que seria, ela mesma se repreendeu mentalmente. Além do mais, ela continuou a raciocinar, todas suas manchas visíveis estavam cobertas de maquiagem agora, e ninguém ao menos sabia de sua doença.

— Alô! Terra para Rose! – Dominique balançou a mão na frente de seus olhos, tentando lhe chamar a atenção – Pode pelo menos fingir interesse no que tô falando?

— Desculpa, Nique, viajei um pouco.

— Me conta algo que eu não sei – a prima revirou os olhos, mas continuou a contar a história que havia começado.

Rose não viu Scorpius pelo restante daquele recesso de inverno, mas não pode agradecer mais a coincidência da falta de cabines no trem que levou ela, Dominique, Albus e Scorpius a dividirem uma cabine no trem. Quando Dominique tinha saído para encontrar o namorado, Albus estava cochilando e Scorpius muito ocupado com um livro, ela se permitiu desviar o olhar para encarar o rosto dele.

Os pelos brancos da sobrancelha e dos cílios que se camuflavam no tom de pele eram viciantes e Rose não conseguia parar de olhar. Era tão diferente das suas próprias manchas, que apenas se destacavam próximas a explosão de cores que seus cabelos ou sua própria sobrancelha eram.

— Tá tudo bem? – ele questionou, fazendo Rose perceber que ele já havia parado de ler e a observava encará-lo por um tempo.

— Tá sim, claro que tá – ela balançou a cabeça, se ajeitando no assento e tentando disfarçar.

Ele deu de ombros e voltou para seu livro – estava acostumado a receber olhares mais que esquisitos, e às vezes até preconceituosos, e após todos esses anos, descobriu que a melhor política a ser adotada nessas ocasiões era deixar para lá. As pessoas sempre olhariam, e ele não podia controlar o olho de ninguém, afinal.

Rose passou o restante da viagem com a imagem da cor da pele de Scorpius firmemente gravada no fundo de sua memória, apenas para tentar guarda-la por tempo suficiente até chegar no banheiro de seu dormitório e reparar suas próprias manchas.

Ela nunca dormia com as cortinas do dossel de sua cama abertas, não importasse o quão calor estivesse fazendo. Por sorte, ainda estavam no inverno, e não teria de se justificar para as companheiras de dormitório até junho, pelo menos. Ficou encarando o teto da sua cama por horas antes de finalmente conseguir pegar no sono.

Pelo próximo mês, conseguiu controlar sua preocupação excessiva com suas manchas, e por vezes até mesmo chegou a se esquecer, em um momento ou outro durante o dia, que elas estavam ali. Durante esse mês ela também não se encontrou muitas vezes com Scorpius – e, quando acontecia de se encontrarem, não era nada mais que um encontro casual.

No dia dos namorados daquele ano, Rose não tinha um encontro – e ela não estava triste por conta disso. Ela tinha sim recebido alguns convites, que haviam sido gentilmente recusados, mas ela realmente precisava estudar e naquela data o castelo estaria em completa paz, com a grande maioria dos alunos na visita à Hogsmeade.

Eram poucas as mesas da biblioteca que estavam ocupadas: um casal da Corvinal dividia uma mesa no canto, um lufano mais novo se escondia em meio a pilhas de livros de poções, e por fim ela se sentou na última mesa, em frente às prateleiras dos livros de História da Magia – a melhor mesa da biblioteca, se alguém a perguntasse.

Um tempo depois que já estava ali, computou com sua visão periférica a entrada de Beatrice e Natalie, do sexto ano da Grifinória, e também de Scorpius. Não se importou muito com o que acontecia em seus arredores, finalmente alcançando a concentração que almejava e ficando imersa nos estudos.

— Ei, Rose, desculpa incomodar – Beatrice a chamou, parada próxima à mesa que Rose ocupava, com um sorriso tímido no rosto – Estamos tentando entender a matéria de Aritmancia, e a professora Vector elogiou tanto o trabalho que você fez no último ano, que queríamos saber se você podia emprestar para tentarmos estudar por ele. A gente já fez o nosso trabalho, ela entregou a correção essa semana, mas você sabe como é a correção da professora...

— Ninguém entende os comentários dela, né?

— Exatamente! E a gente sabe que você fazia a classe Avançada, e não a nossa, mas, bem, pode ser que ajude um pouco... Certo?

— Claro, claro! – Rose comentou – Eu não estou com ele aqui agora, mas acho que está guardado no meu dormitório... Ou deixei em casa, não sei. De qualquer forma, eu posso olhar pra você hoje a noite, te falo no jantar, pode ser?

— Pode, pode sim, muito obrigada e... Ei, Rose, acho que você tá com alguma alergia, aqui ó – ela apontou para a pele na região de sua própria boca, indicando onde estaria no rosto de Rose.

A mente de Rose entrou em pane completo. Ela tinha se lembrado de passar maquiagem hoje, certo? E de colocar os feitiços? Ela tinha acordado atrasada, tudo bem, mas era sua rotina, você não se esquece de passos fixos da sua rotina assim de repente.

Enquanto começa a entrar numa espiral de preocupação, encarou as mãos que sobressaiam no suéter que ela usava e notou a ilusão do feitiço que havia aplicado ali começar a tremular. “Não, não, não, não” era a única coisa que passava por sua cabeça nesse momento, a levando a se erguer da cadeira como um furacão e deixar Beatrice parada sozinha no lugar.

Foi até a área da biblioteca reservada aos livros sobre Estudo Trouxa – tinha certeza que estaria pouco movimentada naquele dia. Puxava as mangas do suéter até cobrir as mãos e todas as manchas que agora, estando tão emocionalmente descontrolada quanto estava, estavam completamente à vista; e então puxava um pouco mais, só para garantir.

Seu peito doía, doía como nunca havia doído e tinha certeza que todo o ar da biblioteca – todo o ar do mundo – havia sido privado de oxigênio. Por que estava tão calor aqui? E então, por que estava tão frio simultaneamente? Concentrou em sua respiração – entra, sai, entra, sai, inspira, agora expira; isso, Rose, boa menina.

“Não tem ninguém aqui, Rosie, concentre-se. Não tem ninguém aqui, ninguém vai ver as manchas. Ninguém”.

Quando conseguia compreender o ambiente que a cercava novamente, não sabia quanto tempo depois de ter chegado ali, Rose estava respirando fundo e encarando os olhos azuis mais claros que o próprio céu de Scorpius, que estava agachado na sua frente, estendendo suas mãos – as quais ela segurava firmemente.

Se desequilibrou e caiu sentada para trás – aparentemente, ela também estava agachada agora. Colocou as mãos no colo, sem saber o que fazer, já que aparentemente havia enfrentado uma crise de ansiedade em frente à praticamente um estranho.

E lá na sua mão, lá estavam elas apenas para zombar dela – suas manchas. Tentou apanhar sua varinha no bolso para refazer o feitiço de ilusão, apenas para perceber que a havia deixado sobre a mesa ao sair correndo de lá. Tentou esconder novamente com o suéter, assim como soltou o cabelo que estava preso em um rabo de cavalo e tentou jogá-lo um pouco no seu rosto.

Durante todo esse tempo, Scorpius não disse nada. Ele apenas continuou ali à sua frente, primeiro agachado, e então sentando-se no chão, só aguardando o tempo dela. Quando ela finalmente parou de mexer no cabelo, quando ele ouviu que ela finalmente estava respirando um pouco mais regularmente, foi quando ele começou a falar.

— Eu tinha oito quando tive meu primeiro ataque. Meus pais me levaram pela primeira vez pra um shopping trouxa, onde tinha um daqueles salões de jogos, tipo um fliperama, sabe? Até então, eu nunca tinha brincado com outras crianças que não fossem meus primos, os filhos da tia Daphne (que eu também só brincava por uma semana a cada verão, quando ela vinha visitar).

Ele se remexeu no chão, ajeitando o cadarço do tênis antes de continuar.

— Eu sabia que não era todo mundo que tinha a pele como a minha, claro que eu sabia. Mas eu achei que fosse algo como minha mãe ter cabelo preto enquanto meu pai era loiro, sabe? Então, não, eu não estava preparado pra todos os olhares que recebi assim que pisei no fliperama. Mas, no início, eu estava tão encantado, encantado pelas luzes, pelo tanto de gente que tinha naquele lugar, e por todas as crianças... Que eu meio que não liguei muito.

Rose o encarava quase sem piscar, esperando que ele continuasse com a sua história – controlando ainda mais sua respiração no processo, sendo lavados quaisquer resquícios que o ataque de ansiedade pudesse ter deixado.

— Meu pai meu deu um monte de fichas para os brinquedos, me deu um óculos de sol (porque, claro, além de tudo eu tinha de ser o único estranho usando óculos ali dentro, por causa da minha fotossensibilidade), deu um tapinha nas minhas costas e foi se sentar com mamãe no banco do lado de fora do fliperama, disseram que estariam ali quando eu quisesse ir embora. E foi quando eu fiquei sozinho que as crianças começaram a falar. Crianças sabem ser más quando querem... E eu não estava nem um pouco preparado para lidar com aquilo. Corri para o banheiro pouco tempo depois, achando que eu ia morrer se continuasse com todas aquelas luzes ao redor de mim (eu tinha tirado os óculos na primeira oportunidade que tive, achava que era por causa dele que os meninos estavam rindo). Meu pai me encontrou lá meia hora depois.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Acho que foi bom, no final, sabe? Me mostrou um pouco como seria estar em Hogwarts. Onde, além de todo o histórico de ser um Malfoy, também seria, provavelmente, o único aluno albino.

Ele estendeu para ela uma garrafa d’água, que estava atrás dele todo esse tempo. Rose pegou sem pensar duas vezes, sua boca estava seca demais.

— Está se sentindo melhor?

Ela acenou em resposta, ainda bebendo a água.

— Desde quando você tem o diagnóstico? – ele perguntou suavemente, como se tivesse medo que ela lhe escapasse pelos dedos e perdesse o controle mais uma vez.

Rose respirou fundo. Ela não queria contar para ninguém mas, por outro lado, ele já sabia. Tudo bem, ela podia conversar isso com ele – sua mãe realmente demorava um pouco demais para responder suas cartas apropriadamente. Mas não aqui: Beatrice estava logo ali, as (poucas) outras pessoas que estavam estudando na biblioteca podiam decidir que precisam desses livros nesse exato momento.

— Vem comigo – ela se levantou.

Juntou os materiais que havia espalhado em sua mesa – percebendo que Beatrice (e agora também Natalie) ainda a olhavam –, observando que Scorpius também fazia o mesmo processo com seus próprios materiais. Saiu da biblioteca e viu que Scorpius a seguia, assim como continuou a fazer pelo caminho que ela percorria.

Tentou a Torre de Astronomia, mas algum casal achou que lá seria o local perfeito para um piquenique (porque realmente era) e já estava ocupado; então tentou a sala precisa, que parecia ter sido a primeira escolha de algum outro casal também. Tudo que restou para ela foi uma das salas de aula vazias do terceiro andar – empoeiradas, sujas e talvez um pouco assustadoras, mas, pelo menos, _vazias_.

Esperou ele entrar e fechar atrás de si antes de despejar toda a sua história com o vitiligo para cima dele.

— E eu devo ter esquecido a maquiagem hoje de manhã, ou talvez estivesse tão concentrada em estudar que o feitiço começou a se desfazer. De qualquer forma...

— Certo. E por que mesmo que você tem tanto receio que qualquer um sequer descubra que você tem vitiligo? Não é o fim do mundo, você sabe.

— Eu acho que nunca comentei isso com ninguém... Nem com minha mãe – ela estava dobrando e desdobrando a barra da saia nesse ponto da conversa, tentando não manter contato visual com Scorpius – Eu costumo ficar de babá nas férias pra Victoire e o Teddy, não sei se você sabe. Nas férias do quinto pro sexto ano, eu ainda tinha umas poucas manchas, nos braços e algumas na barriga e nas costas. Mas enfim, eu fui levar o Remus no parquinho do bairro deles (eles moram na Londres trouxa), e estava lá brincando com ele e com um outro menininho que apareceu e fez amizade com o Remus. Até a mãe do menino chegar. Ela me encarou como se eu fosse um E.T., apontou pras minhas manchas, perguntou se era algo que passava, algo contagioso. Respondi que não, que ninguém nunca tinha pegado nada de mim, mas naquela época eu não tinha o diagnóstico, não sabia muito mais sobre o que era vitiligo. Ela pegou o filho dela no colo, ele chorando, querendo continuar a brincar, e o arrastou dali. Pra não ficar perto de mim.

Depois que as primeiras palavras começaram a sair de sua boca, o restante da história começou a jorrar para fora de si – como se, todo esse tempo que elas estavam presas dentro dela, estivessem implorando para poder sair, para serem ouvidas. Ela se manteve durante todo o tempo encarando a saia, tentando esquecer que havia outra pessoa ali – se imaginar sozinha, desabafando para si mesma, era mais fácil.

Scorpius não disse nem uma única palavra durante todo esse tempo, exceto quando perguntou sobre o motivo dela querer esconder a doença, mas ela podia sentir que ele estava ouvindo com atenção. Em um momento, porém, quando ela parou a fala e apenas encarou a saia, segurando as lágrimas, ele colocou a mão no joelho dela, como um lembrete silencioso que ele estava ali.

Secou com as costas das mãos algumas lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em escorrer enquanto contava a história.

— Se você quer saber a minha opinião – ele disse depois de um tempo – Isso diz mais sobre essa mulher do que sobre você. Ela deve ser alguém bem amargurada, para não dizer extremamente preconceituosa. Imagina essa criança, coitada, ter que passar a vida inteira assim.

Rose soltou uma pequena risada, passando as mãos de maneira ansiosa pelo cabelo – que ainda estava solto, tentando esconder seu rosto.

— Imagina quando ele for levar uma namorada, ou um namorado, pra casa. Vai ter de fazer toda uma triagem pra mãe deixar eles darem um beijo de boa noite pra se despedirem.

Não era tão engraçado assim, Rose sabia disso, mas também sabia que no momento seguinte estava rindo – rindo com seu corpo, até o pulmão doer e dar uma roncada ao tentar parar de rir porque tinha noção que já estava exagerando na risada.

Ela olhou para ele, enfim, depois de todo esse tempo. Encontrou-o com um sorriso no rosto e olhos gentis, com seu jeito meio encurvado de se sentar, tentando disfarçar sua altura.

— Obrigada – ela sorriu para ele também.

Ele acenou.

— Sempre que você quiser conversar, Rose, é só me chamar. Ou mandar uma coruja. Ou, sei lá, me esperar depois de alguma aula.

Rose passou horas naquela noite, novamente, encarando o teto do dossel da sua cama. Ela talvez estivesse fazendo tempestade em um copo d’água, ela tinha plena consciência disso o tempo todo, mas, principalmente agora, depois de ver como Scorpius lidou com tudo...

Afinal, se na pele dela eram algumas áreas sem melanina, a pele dele era completamente sem. E ele tinha as histórias dele, e também o sobrenome dele, para lidar, além de tudo. E ela tinha de admitir que ele parecia estar fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

Talvez seja por isso que ela esperou por ele, na sexta-feira seguinte, do lado de fora da sala de aula de poções (que era o último período dele do dia).

— Confia em mim? – foi a primeira coisa que ela disse.

— Por que não? – ele deu de ombros com um sorriso, a seguindo para onde quer que ela estivesse o levando.

Ele sendo amigo de Albus, Rose tinha plena consciência de que ele provavelmente já havia utilizado a passagem para Dedos de Mel, e sabia exatamente onde ela o estava levando – o que a tranquilizou ainda mais: se ele sabia para onde iam e ainda assim a seguia, então estava tudo bem.

Passaram por dentro da loja e logo estavam nas ruas praticamente desertas de Hogsmeade. Rose tinha um carinho especial por ali. Não saberia especificar exatamente o motivo, mas sempre que inspirava pela primeira vez o ar dali a cada visita, um sorriso lhe brotava no rosto.

Eles se sentaram no banco de madeira quase no final do vilarejo enquanto o sol começava a se por no horizonte.

Respirou fundo, encheu os pulmões com o ar fresco e se sentiu confiante o suficiente para fazer o que estava cogitando desde o último encontro com Scorpius, após ver como ele lidou com seu diagnóstico – ela desfez o feitiço de ilusão sobre suas manchas.

Scorpius percebeu nas mãos da garota, a princípio, e resolveu não comentar nada – talvez fosse algum erro, e comentar apenas incitaria alguma outra crise. Mas, depois, quando foi puxar outro assunto e a olhou no rosto, vendo as manchas dali também visíveis e o grande sorriso no rosto de Rose, ele entendeu e teve a única reação possível – ele também sorriu. 

— Três Vassouras? – ele perguntou, no lugar de comentar algo sobre o que Rose tinha acabado de fazer.

— Se algum professor nos vir lá estamos mortos. Mas, claro! – ela se levantou em um pulo desajeitado e ofereceu a mão para ajuda-lo a se levantar também.

Rose não era baixa mas, ao lado dele, ela parecia baixa. Ele percebeu que, pouco antes de entrarem no bar, ela refez o feitiço de ilusão – um passo de cada vez, ele pensou.

Não tinham muitas pessoas no bar àquela hora, portanto logo foram atendidos e em menos tempo que o usual já estavam bebendo suas cervejas amanteigadas enquanto dividiam uma porção de batatas.

— Mas é óbvio que Albus deveria pedir desculpas pra ele – Rose mordendo um pedaço da sua batata.

— Nunca achei que você fosse o tipo de pessoa que morde as batatas fritas, Rose. Pelo amor, só coloca na boca.

— Dá licença? Você limpa a boca depois de cada gole da cerveja Malfoy, quem é você pra julgar como eu como as batatas fritas – ela deu mais uma mordida de forma bem teatral.

— Voltamos pra Malfoy agora então? Vou esquecer que você acabou de insultar como eu bebo minha cerveja amanteigada e ser um cavaleiro te comprando outra.

— Por isso que eu gosto de você – ela deu um sorriso escancarado pra ele.

Aproveitou enquanto ele se debruçava no balcão para fazer o pedido para usar o banheiro. Quando voltou, achou que já ia encontrar Scorpius sentado de novo na mesa deles, mas deu uma olhada por todo o estabelecimento e não o encontrou. Ele não teria ido embora e a deixado ali, teria? Viu que o casaco dele ainda estava nas costas da cadeira que ele ocupava, então relaxou.

Até ouvir um barulho alto vindo da rua.

Em situações normais, ela não iria ver o que estava acontecendo – não era curiosa e preferia se manter longe de confusões. Mas algo dentro dela dizia que ela tinha de ver o que era, e ela confiava nesse algo.

Nunca agradeceu tanto por confiar em si mesma quanto ao chegar do lado de fora e encontrar dois homens encurralando Scorpius em um dos cantos da rua.

— Não deviam permitir que você frequentasse Hogwarts. Seu lugar é junto com os abortos, bem longe daqui, e você sabe disso.

Rose não conhecia nenhum dos homens – e agradecia por isso. A postura de Scorpius que já não era a mais ereta estava agora completamente encurvada, parecendo que ele tentava se esconder dentro de si próprio.

— Ei, o que tá acontecendo aqui? – ela não aguardou nem mais um momento antes de se aproximar em passos largos, quase uma corrida desajeitada.

Os dois caras se viraram para encará-la, com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto.

— Nada que te interessa, bonitinha – foi a única coisa que um deles disse antes de se voltarem novamente para Scorpius.

— Deixem ele em paz – ela se precipitou mais ainda, se enfiando entre eles e parando na frente de Scorpius.

— Rose, deixa pra lá – ele comentou, a puxando pela manga da blusa para ficar ao seu lado, e não mais a sua frente.

— Quem é? É uma namorada? Não pode ser, você nunca conseguiria alguém tão bonita assim.

— Ah, vão se foder! – ela pegou a mão de Scorpius e deu um encontrão em um dos caras, saindo rumo à Dedos de Mel.

Ela achou que eles viriam atrás deles, achou que continuariam a procurar briga – por isso manteve sua outra mão, a que não estava entrelaçada à de Scorpius, firmemente agarrada ao punho da varinha.

Já estavam no meio do caminho entre a Dedos de Mel e Hogwarts quando ele parou de repente, fazendo-a se voltar para encará-lo.

— Merda! A gente esqueceu de pagar a conta no Três Vassouras.

— Sem problemas, eu vou lá amanhã e acerto. Não é nada demais, Scorp.

Continuaram a andar. Logo antes dela abrir a passagem que os colocaria de volta nos corredores de Hogwarts, ele deu um leve puxão no braço dela, a puxando para um abraço.

Ela o ouviu murmurar “obrigado”, enquanto ela apertava os braços ao redor do tronco dele.

No dia seguinte, ele ainda estava meio cabisbaixo – por mais autoestima que alguém tenha, um encontro como o da noite anterior nunca tinha um impacto positivo. E esse foi o combustível que faltava para Rose tomar a iniciativa.

Convenceu Mike Wood, o melhor aluno de transfiguração da escola inteira, a lhe ajudar – talvez convenceu não seja a exata palavra, pagou pelos serviços dele talvez exprimisse melhor o sentimento. Depois, convenceu – ops, pagou – para que Lily Luna ficasse a tarde inteira ocupando a Sala Precisa, a reservando para si mesma para a noite.

Às 19, mandou uma coruja para Scorpius e torceu para que ele a respondesse. Alguns minutos depois, um “ok” estava amarrado na pata de Nala.

Ela estava ansiosa – era inútil mentir a esse respeito. Respirou fundo e saiu do seu dormitório para o meio do Salão Comunal lotado – pela primeira vez sem qualquer tipo de maquiagem ou feitiço sobre as manchas. Estar com Scorpius na situação de ontem trouxe um novo tipo de coragem e de aceitamento à ela – e, como ele mesmo já havia dito, a reação das pessoas diria mais respeito a elas próprias.

Achava que receberia uma reação mais expressiva sobre seu ato, mas na verdade, recebeu um aceno de cabeça de Alice, que nem ao menos levantou os olhos do jogo de Snap Explosivo que jogava para cumprimenta-la. “Ok, talvez tudo isso só seja uma questão tão grande assim na minha cabeça”, ela se disse pela primeira vez.

Scorpius já a esperava onde tinham combinado, com um sorriso no rosto.

— Ei, você – ela disse, o abraçando. Sentiu que ele ia dizer algo sobre suas manchas descobertas, mas não lhe deu a chance – Vamos logo.

Ela pegou a mão dele enquanto andavam até chegar a Sala Precisa – ignorando todos os olhares que receberam durante o percurso.

A Sala estava praticamente vazia. Era um espaço imenso e vazio. Rose apalpou os bolsos de seu casaco, encontrando dois óculos de sol.

— Aqui – ela estendeu um para Scorpius, ajeitando o outro no rosto.

— Talvez você tenha errado a hora do convite, Rose – ele brincou, mas já colocava os óculos no rosto.

— Ok, isso pode parecer um pouco estranho no início, mas confia em mim, tudo bem?

Ele deu de ombros, com um sorriso.

— Vamos lá – ela disse – Eu sempre tive medo de ir em alguma festa, algum lugar, que tivesse luzes negras; então, eu simplesmente parei de ir para qualquer lugar que talvez pudesse ter. Não fui mais nas festas de aniversário dos meus amigos, não fui mais em nenhuma festa aqui em Hogwarts, mesmo que luzes negras sejam uma coisa de trouxa, eu pensava: e se algum nascido trouxa estiver na organização? E se...?

Ela ficou alternando o peso entre suas pernas enquanto falava.

— Eu sei que sou um pouco neurótica, talvez muito. E que eu faço tempestade em copo d’água. Mas eu tenho vitiligo, isso é um fato, e eu não vou mudar isso. Posso tratar, as manchas podem até vir a diminuir, mas eu sempre terei vitiligo. E não tenho mais vergonha disso. Na verdade, eu nem sei porque eu tinha vergonha. Mas eu sei que você me ajudou muito com tudo isso, e eu adoro como você lida com as coisas, e eu adoro como você esteve lá por mim.

Ela respirou fundo como se procurasse por coragem, se aproximando mais um passo dele.

— Não somos como todo mundo, e está tudo bem. E nós podemos dançar na luz negra e refletirmos como árvores de natal. Porque isso é tremendamente legal, único e maravilhoso. Como você é.

Ela sorriu e mexeu a varinha em um movimento do pulso, ligando a luz negra. Suas manchas se destacaram, assim como seus dentes. Assim como toda a pele de Scorpius. E o grande sorriso que ele esboçava.

— Eu vou beijar você agora, tudo bem? – ele disse após um tempo.

Rose deu mais um passo à frente e colou seus lábios aos do garoto.

Ela era a garota com vitiligo, ele era o garoto albino. Mas eles também eram muito mais que isso.

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, como eu já tinha dito nas notas iniciais, eu tenho vitiligo. Tenho o diagnóstico desde 2017, mas minha primeira mancha surgiu em 2014 - e a minha história é bem semelhante à da Rose nesse ponto de como tudo se desenrolou, porque acabei me baseando nisso.  
> Assim como a história da mãe com a criança, exceto que no meu caso era uma consulta de pediatria (sou estudante de medicina) em que a mãe pediu para que eu não fosse a responsável por atender seu filho, "pra não passar essa mancha estranha pra ele".  
> Sobre o albinismo, não tenho contato com ninguém próximo, e tudo que eu escrevi foi fruto de pesquisas. Caso você seja albino, ou tenha mais experiências sobre, e se sentiu ofendido em algum momento, mil perdões. Me chama, me manda uma mensagem, aqui ou no twitter, vamos conversar e tentar fazer o melhor.  
> O preconceito existe, o preconceito é real, e a única forma de combater é com informação. E sempre guarde a mensagem que a reação das pessoas sempre diz mais respeito à elas mesmas que a nós.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado dessa leitura. 
> 
> Beijinhos e até a próxima!
> 
> Paulie


End file.
